Sanctuary For All, Even Angels
by Kazduit
Summary: The surviving members of a long thought extinct species contact Magnus for help and she contacts Nikola for help. Nikola becomes more than just scientifically interested in one of the new arrivals. ON HIATUS


**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't think of a better title. This is my first Sanctuary fanfic I hop e you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. Lastly I do not own Sanctuary or any of it's characters.**

The message Helen had left Nikola was vague to say the least. As he stopped outside of the giant doors that lead into the Sanctuary he reread the note that had arrived via messenger at his hotel room in Oxford, he had been asked to speak at the University, (under a pseudonym of course).

**_Nikola there is something that I think you might find interesting, come to the Sanctuary immediately._**

**_-HM_**

Of course the note itself had intrigued Nikola as Helen would only ask him to the Sanctuary if it was something good. He folded the paper back up and slid it into his jacket pocket as he reached for the door bell. A familiar face opened the door, his face dropping when he saw who was at the door.

"What are you doing here Nikola?" Henry didn't want Nikola to ruin his mood. But of course that's exactly what Nikola always did. "Good to see you to Henrik." Nikola replied already irritated by the man's lack of basic manners.

"Why are you doing here?" Henry repeated as Nikola stepped past him and into the front foyer of the Sanctuary. "If you must know your boss invited me." Nikola said with his normal air of arrogance and narcissism. "Why would Magnus invite you here?" Henry asked, disbelief dripping of every word. "To help with our guests." Both men turned to see Helen Magnus walk up behind them. "Why don't you go help Will prepare for our guests arrival Henry and you Nikola follow me." Henry turned and headed back to his lab as Helen walked toward her office with Nikola in tow.

"I must admit Helen, I'm intrigued. Who are these guests you speak of? And why do they warrant my precious time?" Nikola inquired. "Trust me Nikola they're worth it." When they got to Magnus's office she went to sit behind her desk and Nikola spread out on one of the leather sofas. "What do you know about the Caeli Nikola?" Magnus asked as she was rifling through papers on her desk.

"That they've been extinct for centuries if they even existed at all." Nikola didn't know where Helen was going with this but was eager to find out. "What if I was to say that not only did they exist but that they aren't as extinct as everyone believes them to be?" Magnus was now standing with a smile on her face, the same smile she had when she told Nikola about the source blood. "I'd say you're lying or crazy." Magnus's smile grew "I'm not crazy and I would never lie about something like this." Nikola found himself at a loss for words. "What? How?" was all he was finally able to get to stumble out. Magnus looked as if she was on the verge of laughing as she sat down on the couch across from Nikola.

"My father helped the last of their species escape the cult organization that was hunting them down. He placed them in hiding and their hunters believed they had killed the last of them, so they too disapeared. They remained in hiding all this time but have recently reached out to me as they think that this cult has tracked them down once more." Nikola was amazed and excited by the prospects that Helen's story offered. "Have you seen them?" "No, this all happened before I was born, but he did show me a few sketches he drew." Magnus handed Nikola a few sheets of aged parchment with pictures of a women's face, her eyes completely white and multiple images of wings all with notes beside them that had faded so much over the years Nikola could not read them.

"Incredible, how many of them are there left?" Nikola had so many questions running through his mind but he thought he should start with the ones that Helen might actually be able to answer. "Only three unfortunately, but they are all on their way here now." "When do they arrive?" Nikola was practically vibrating with excitement. "They should get here tomorrow morning." Magnus hadn't seen Nikola light up like this in a long time. "They have agreed to allow us to examine them. I have set up a lab and an examination room. In the mean time you can stay in one of the guest rooms." Magnus hinted for Nikola to leave he nodded and then left the office. Nikola was eager to get started and instead of the guest rooms he headed toward the library to read up on the myths associated with the Caeli.

Will, Henry, and Kate were already in the library when Nikola got there. But unlike Nikola they appeared to not be there for the books and instead they all sat around one of the large tables talking. Their words turned to whispers as Nikola walked in, a fact he ignored as he was preoccupied. "What are you doing here?" A question Nikola seemed to be getting a lot today but it was Will who asked this time. "What you should be doing, working." Nikola replied without even bothering to look away from the books on the shelves. "The doc invited him to meet the Caeli tomorrow." Henry explained. "Great" Will said unenthusiastically. "What are the Caeli anyway, I've never heard of them." Kate asked genuinely curious.

"That's because everyone thought they were extinct." Nikola answered. "The Caeli are an ancient race of abnormals, that little fact is actually known about." "Why?" Nikola realized that Helen's band of idiots wasn't going to let him get any work done so he might as well educate them. "They were very good at hiding and anyone who did see them just thought that they were angels." "Seriously" Kate didn't believe in angels and was a little sceptical of these Caeli people that were coming tomorrow. "Doesn't Helen teach you anything?" Nikola was amazed at how clueless Helen's team was. "They were believed to be angels because they are humanoid with avian-like wings and supposedly have the ability to heal others and even get prophetic visions of the future" Will explained. "Very good, prodigy, you may not be totally useless after all." "Thanks?" Will wasn't used to Nikola complementing him, but it didn't matter because Nikola went back to picking out a few books and then he left.

Nikola stayed up all night sitting at the desk in his room taking notes and writing out some of the questions he had about the Caeli. He had almost forgotten to get the small cooler full of the 'nutritional supplement' Helen had created for him in order to meet his unique dietary needs, out of his car and put it in his room. When he finally made his way to the kitchen there was food on the table but all he had was multiple cups of coffee, after all he had stayed up all night. He was finishing off his last cup when Henry came in. "Magnus just called, she'll be here with the Caeli any minute." Henry noticed that Nikola was wearing a different suit then he had been yesterday and wondered where it came from as he didn't bring any bags with him. "Are you drinking wine out of a mug?" Henry asked when he saw the vampire down his last cup. "No, it's coffee." Nikola thought that that was a weird question to ask someone. "Why?" Henry had never seen Nikola consume anything other than wine. "I do drink things other than wine." Nikola was growing irritated with the man and decided to just walk away. Henry followed "If you say so."

Nikola and Henry arrived at the large room Magnus used for video conferences with the other heads of the other sanctuaries just seconds before Magnus walked in with three figures all wearing hoods and all carrying a small suitcase behind her. The three figures stopped just as they walked in with one standing slightly further forward than the others. They were wearing all black, with the two men wearing black leather jackets and the woman wearing a black trench coat, all three wore black jeans and leather gloves. They were waiting for something but Nikola didn't know what. Magnus stopped in the middle and turned to face the Caeli. "I would like you to meet my colleagues, this is Henry Foss, Will Zimmerman, Kate Freelander, and Dr. Nikola Tesla." The three figures moved closer and pulled their hoods back.

Nikola was taken aback by the three's features. He had heard stories about the Caeli being beautiful but all three were absolutely stunning and all three looked to be in their early twenties. Not a single wrinkle or grey hair which was impressive as they were older than he was. The woman spoke first "I am Eleina and these are my brothers Nathan and Mathew." The two men stepped forward and smiled, Nathan, the taller one, spoke "It is lovely to meet you all." Mathew followed by saying "Yes and thank you for your hospitality." Both men had strong jaw lines, slightly tousled blonde hair, although Mathew's was curlier than his brother's, and even though they were wearing jackets Nikola could tell they had well defined muscles. However Nikola was most captured by their sister, Eleina, her long blonde hair looked like a ring of gold around her head and instead of brown eyes like her brothers she had luminous green ones.

"Henry and Kate will give you a tour of the Sanctuary and then show you to your rooms so you can get settled." Magnus offered. "Uh, yes this way." Henry said gesturing the way they had come. All five of them then silently walked away. When he could no longer see them, Nikola turned to Helen. "When can I start my examination?" "Hold on, their people not lab rats and they just got here." Will replied. "Will's right Nikola and I was hoping the two of you would join me to hear what they have to say and offer any insights you might have." "Of course Magnus." "Wonderful meet me in my office in an hour." Will nodded and he and Magnus each left. Nikola decided to spend some time in Helen's wine cellar.

Roughly an hour later with his favourite bottle of wine in hand Nikola made his way to Helen's office, she and her prodigy were already there making small talk with their three guests. "Ah, you remember Dr. Tesla" Helen stood and gestured to Nikola as he walked in the room. "Yes the guy who invented to radio." Eleina said as Nikola sat down and poured himself a glass of wine. "Is that all anyone knows me for?" Nikola asked not really to anyone in particular. "I could call you the vampire if you prefer?" That got Nikola's attention, he hadn't thought they knew about what he was "Nikola is fine." "Okay."

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions." Will stated, Nikola could tell just by looking at him that he had already started profiling them. "What do you want to know?" Nathan asked he had a deep but quiet voice. "Well for starters, who is it you think is after you?" Will asked. "We don't know who they are or how they came to be, we just know that for as long as anyone could remember they have always wanted us dead." Mathew's voice was louder as he spoke. "Right" A flash of anger showed on Mathew's face after Will's response. Eleina placed a hand on Mathew's arm and took over talking "We were eight when these people killed our family and can't really remember much before that. After our parents died your father sent us to a safe house and we have spent our entire lives hiding, moving from place to place in order to protect ourselves. But now they've picked up our trail and have killed a lot of good people who have only tried to help us. We've come to you not for protection but for assistance we have to find them and stop them before they kill anyone else." Eleina looked even younger as she talked the years of pain showing on her face.

"I assure you we will do everything we can. Henry is trying to track their digital trail and Will and Kate are going to go to the most recent victims home and see if they can find anything there." Magnus spoke with her usual confidence. These were friends of her father's and she was going to do whatever it takes to help them. "Jacob Lancaster was a good man, I will go with them." Nathan stood up looking to Will. "Okay then let's get going." Will and Nathan started walking to the door when Eleina's voice stopped them "Nathan be careful." "I will" and with that they were gone. "What now?" Mathew asked looking to Magnus. "Well the blood samples that I took from you earlier are in the lab being processed, so there isn't anything left to do now but wait, you can go do whatever you like we just need one of you to go to the medical lab in about a half hour." Mathew nodded and then headed out the door. "Thank you Magnus, for everything" Eleina stood, Helen nodded back to her as she left the room. "Nikola the blood tests should be done soon, can you handle the examination there are a few things I need to take care of." Nikola smiled picked up his now half empty wine bottle "That's what I'm here for."

When Nikola walked into the medical room Helen had set up for him to use as an examination room, he was once again taken aback by the beauty of the girl who sat on the table. She was wearing jeans and a black zip up sweater and her long blonde hair fell around her face as if it were a halo. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there" She said when she looked up from the book she had been reading. "No problem I just got here" Nikola noticed that her eyes almost sparkled when she smiled. "Um, I went over your blood work and I have to say your genetic makeup is incredible, I've never seen anything like it." Nikola said as he sat in a chair next to Eleina "Funny, you're not the first person to say that to me." Nikola looked up at the girl and smirked, as he did so he couldn't help but look her over again. Even though her sweater was baggy he could see the outline of her folded up wings underneath it. As his eyes lingered on her he noticed that her sweater was unzipped just enough for him to tell that she wasn't wearing a shirt under her sweater. "So I guess you want to see them?" Eleina's question pulled Nikola's attention "What?" "My wings?" she clarified. Unfortunately Nikola could not get his mouth to move and ended up just staring at her. "You know the big feathery things sticking out my back." Nikola felt like a complete idiot and he didn't even want to think about what she must be thinking of him. "Right, your wings, yes I would, if you don't mind?" The girl smiled as her hand reached for her sweater zipper. "Not at all" she removed her sweater revealing a bright, dark blue lace bra and two large white wings. She stretched her back as she unfolded her wings but all Nikola could think was that blue was his new favourite colour.


End file.
